pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
AA011: Two Trials and A Trance!
The group has just been to the Pokémon Center, and now they're celebrating with Malasadas and Moo-Moo Milk as they planned. Malcolm: This is good stuff. ' Ryan: “Yeah. And I know with me helping you and your own guidance, Rockruff’ll be an awesome Lycanroc.” Malcolm: Thanks Ryan. Ryan raises his bottle of Moo-Moo Milk in toast.' ' ' Ryan: “To Rockruff, and our adventures to come!”''' ' Malcolm: To Ryan getting more z crystals. They laugh together. Rotom-Dex pops out of Ryan's backpack, floating between the two. Rotom-Dex: “There's an interesting fact you both should know. The Lycanroc you helped before isn't the only type.” Ryan: “Huh? What do you mean Rotom?” ' Rotom-Dex: “Well, there are a few forms a Lycanroc can take, depending on the time it evolves.” Rotom-Dex pulls up two images of Lycanroc. One’s brown with a collar of white fur, pretty much unchanged from Rockruff, while the other is red and white, rocks around its middle. It looks fierce, in stark contrast to the other Lycanroc. ' Rotom-Dex: “Midday Lycanroc and Midnight Lycanroc.” ' What has Ryan's attention is the fact that Rotom has a question mark next to the Midnight Lycanroc.' ' Ryan (pointing at it): “What's that mean?” Rotom-Dex: “Well, there's a rumor of a third Lycanroc form. But no one has ever seen it.” Malcolm: A third form? Maybe Rockruff will revolve into this mysterious form. Malcolm chuckles. Malcolm: But has no one ever seen this other form Rotom? ' Rotom-Dex: “Not one person.” Ryan: “Knowing how these things usually go with my company, that might change. Anyway, speaking of Z-Crystals, i’m ready to go to the next trial. Where's that Rotom?” Rotom-Dex: “It would be Wela Volcano Park.” Ryan: “Alright, the Fire Type trial! Oh man if I can use the Waterium Z, Greninja and I are gonna smash it!”' ' Malcolm: Maybe you will catch other Pokemon en route. Ryan: “Maybe. Come on, let's go!” '''Ryan and Quilladin walk in the direction of Wela Volcano Park, slowly so the other two could catch up.' ' Malcolm: Who is that Pokemon? Ryan: “Huh?” '''The Pokémon in question looks like a bird.' ' Rotom-Dex: “Allow me!” ' A picture of the Pokémon appears on Rotom-Dex’s screen.' ' Rotom-Dex: “Pikipek, the Normal and Flying Type Woodpecker Pokémon. This Pokémon feeds on berries, whose leftover seeds become the ammunition for the attacks it fires off from its mouth.” Ryan: “Wow….” Malcolm: Cool. Though Rotom, I was asking about that turtle one with spikes on its back. Malcolm points at the Pokemon. Ryan snickers at Rotom’s mistake. But the Technological Pokémon takes it in stride and points himself at the right Pokémon. ' ' Rotom-Dex: “Turtonator, the Fire and Dragon Type Blast Turtle Pokémon. The shell on its back is chemically unstable and explodes violently if struck. The hole in its stomach is its weak point. They gush fire and poisonous gases from their nostrils. Turtonator dung is also an explosive substance and can be put to various uses.” ' ' Ryan: “Eww...little too much information Rotom.” ' Malcolm: Did we need to know about it’s “dung”. Do you think it’s a good Pokemon for your team Ryan? Ryan: “Somehow, I’m getting the feeling it's not wild.” Malcolm: How do you know? Ryan: “I don't know. I just feel it. Which seems really weird when said out loud, but I guess I'll make sure.” Ryan throws a Pokéball and, as he expected, it just bounces off. Ryan catches his Pokéball and pockets it. Ryan: “Thought so. You don't think the Turtonator belongs to the Fire Type trial captain do you?” Malcolm: The trial captain? It may do, but I can’t see him or her around. Ryan cautiously approaches Turtonator. Ryan: “Turtonator?” ' Turtonator turns around, the shock of which causes Ryan to take two steps back. ' Ryan: “Turtonator, are you looking for Wela Volcano Park?” '''Turtonator nods.' ' '''Ryan: “Of course. Turtonator isn't familiar with the road because it's usually in its Pokéball! Don't worry Turtonator, we're heading to Wela Volcano Park right now. We'll get you there.” Malcolm: We have less of an idea. Ryan: “Shh!” Malcolm: Sorry. Ryan: “Let's go.” '''They eventually made it to Wela Volcano Park, successful in their endeavor.' ' Malcolm: Well. What do you know. You have a good sense of direction Ryan.' ' Ryan: “Suppose so. Now, who's training this Turtonator!?” Malcolm: His trainer must be around here. Ryan: “Hope so. We can't go around Alola looking for somebody we don't even know the appearance of forever.”' ' Malcolm: Luckily Turtonator will do. Ryan: “wait a minute..” '''He pulls out his guidebook, turning to a specific page. There's a picture of a shirtless, dark-skinned male.' ' Ryan; “Is this your trainer Turtonator?” ???: Yes. There you are. Malcolm: That’s him alright.' ' Ryan: “Kiawe, I'm here to not only return Turtonator, but take your trial!” Kiawe: My trial eh. And you are? Ryan: “Ryan McCrimmon.” Malcolm: And I’m Malcolm. Kiawe: Nice to meet you. Follow me. ' Ryan (as they follow): “Kiawe, you should know that my team might have a little more…’oomph’ than your used to. I say that without bragging though.” ' ' Kiawe: Well you don’t battle me for the trial. ' Malcolm: It’s going to be like Llima's trial I think. ' Ryan: “Oh. Let's do it.” Kiawe: Once we arrive. '''They do, and Ryan looks around. ' '''Ryan: “Hmmm….” Malcolm: Everything Okay? Ryan: “Just waiting for the Totem to come out.” Kiawe: You have to prove yourself. Ryan: “How am I supposed to do that?”' ' Kiawe: You are going to show how great you are at spotting things. I have some Marowak that will do a dance and the pose. They will repeat and you have to figure out which one is doing a different pose from the first demonstration. Ryan: “Right. I'm ready.” Kiawe: Okay. Marowak, begin! '''The Alolan Marowak do their dance, and with keen eye, Ryan pays attention. At the end of the dance-.' Ryan (confidently): “The second Marowak. It posed differently.” ' Kiawe: You are correct. Now battle it then we will go for the next dance. Malcolm: Good luck Ryan! '''Ryan takes a Pokéball from his pocket.' ' Ryan: “Delphox, let's show the Marowak what we're made of!” ' He tosses the Pokéball into the air, and Delphox pops out.' ' Delphox: “Del.” ' '''Marowak uses Shadow Bone towards Delphox.' ' Ryan: “Dodge and use Ember!” '''Delphox performs a sort of jumping frontflip, using Ember in midair. But Alolan Marowak doesn't take much damage.' ' Ryan: “Nice, they've grown strong.” '''Marowak uses Shadow Bone again. ' Ryan: “Hyper Beam!”''' ' '''The attacks collide and explode, but neither Pokémon are harmed that much. Marowak then uses Shadow Ball towards Delphox.' ' Ryan: “Hyper Ember!” ' The combined attacks damages the Marowak more than they did individually, but the Alolan Pokémon is still going. Marowak uses Shadow Bone''' ' Ryan: “Dodge!” '''Delphox avoids the attack.' Ryan: “This is getting tedious. Delphox, let's power up!” In a burst of flame, Delphox transforms into Ryan-Delphox. ' ' Malcolm: Ryan-Delphox?! ' Marowak looks shocked but uses Fire Blast ' Ryan: “Ember Scratch!” ' Ryan-Delphox swIngs, and the Ember cancels out Fire Blast.' Ryan: “Hyper Ember!” '''It's this attack that takes the Marowak down.' Malcolm: Well done. Ryan: “Just a couple more.” Kiawe: Next dance. Go! Again, Ryan pays attention. At the end-. Ryan: “Trick question. Neither Marowak had done anything different. The idea was that I’d be so focused on trying to spot a difference, I wouldn’t see there wasn't one.” Kiawe: Smart. Now you battle me. Once you beat me you will face the Totem Pokemon. Ryan: “My choice of Pokémon might be a little unorthodox, but I have hope at least one move will work.” He takes out a Pokéball, tossing it up and down briefly. The trainer swings his arm back, hand raised, before-. ' Ryan: “Let's do this! Pikachu, I choose you!” ' Ryan throws the Pokéball, which bounces off the ground before releasing Pikachu.' ' Pikachu: “Pikachu!” Kiawe: A Pikachu eh? Turtonator, let’s go! ' '''As if on cue, when Turtonator pops out-.' ' Rotom-Dex: “Turtonator, the Fire and Dragon Type Blast Turtle Pokémon. Because Turtonator lives on volcanoes, feeding on sulfur and other materials found near volcanic craters, its shell has a layer of explosive material—mostly sulfur. When something strikes this Pokémon, sparks fly from the horns on its shell, igniting an explosion!” Ryan: “Oh no. Not good.” Kiawe: Flamethrower! Ryan: “Dodge it Pikachu!” '''Pikachu manages to get out of the way.' ' Ryan: “Pikachu, Thunderbolt!” '''Pikachu zaps Turtonator with electricity, but Turtonator is barely affected.' ' Ryan: “Ah!” ' Kiawe: Dragon Tail! Ryan: “Move Pikachu!” Pikachu jumps up just as Turtonator swings its tail. ' Ryan: “Iron Tail!” Kiawe: Dragon Tail.' ' ' The attacks clash, but Iron Tail proves to be the superior one.' Kiawe: Flamethrower! Ryan:”Electro Ball!” '''The attacks collide and explode, but though the Pokémon took damage, they stood their ground.' ' Kiawe: Right, Dragon Pulse! Ryan: Volt Tackle! ' Once again, both Pokémon clash. Something about using so much energy apparently affects both Pokémon, as they both faint. But Turtonator is the first to touch the ground.' ' Kiawe: Turtonator! Ryan: “Pikachu!” Ryan returns Pikachu to his Pokéball and runs up to Turtonator. ' Ryan: “Are you okay Turtonator!?” '''Turtonator nods. ' ' Kiawe: Good work Turtonator. Thanks for your concern. ' A loud Pokemon scream is heard. ' ' Kiawe: It’s time. '''Ryan gulps, now slightly nervous. ' Kiawe: If you want more time to prepare. You can. '''The Pokemon roar is a lot louder and clearer, but still hard to make out. ' ' Kiawe: You ready? Ryan: “I’m fine Kiawe.” '''He cups his hands to his mouth.' ' Ryan: “Hey, Totem Pokémon! I’m ready for ya!” '''A huge shadow jumps out from behind the rocks and lands in front of Ryan. ' ' Kiawe: Ryan, this is your opponent. Totem Salazzle! '''Totem Salazzle gets covered in an orangey aura. ' Malcolm: It’s stats are raised! Be careful Ryan. ' ' Rotom-Dex: “Salazzle, the Poison and Fire Type Pokémon. Salazzle lives deep in caves and forces the Salandit it has attracted with its pheromones to serve it. For some reason, only females have been found. It creates a reverse harem of male Salandit that it lives with.” Ryan: “Let's do this.” He took out his final Pokéball. ' Ryan: “Greninja, let's show how we do things! I choose you!” ' Greninja pops out. Ryan: “Water Pledge!”''' ' '''Pillars of water head towards Totem Salazzle. Totem Salazzle dodges and hits Greninja with Dragon Pulse.' ' Ryan: “Lick!” '''Totem Salazzle uses Sludge Wave towards Greninja’s Lick. ' ' ' Ryan: “Ooh! Nice move. What's that show about dueling monsters? That seemed like a play right out of it! But we can play better! Pound attack!” ' Greninja causes Totem Salazzle to take damage. Totem Salazzle then cries out for help and a Salandit arrives. Totem Salazzle and Salandit both use Sludge Wave. ' Ryan: “What the-!?” '''The moves hit Greninja. ' Ryan: “Aw man, how is this fair!?” He gasps. Ryan (thinking/inner-monologue): “I don't have anyone who's effective against poison! Well, looks like I’ll have to make sure Greninja’s attacks count!” Ryan inhales a big breath, using it to scream-. ' Ryan: “DOUBLE PLEDGE!” '''Six pillars of water, three per Pokémon, barrel towards Totem Salazzle and Salandit. Totem Salazzle uses Flamethrower towards the water pledge heading towards it. But they can't evaporate the water quickly enough, so they take damage.' ' Ryan: “Wow. C’mon Salazzle, get’cha game on! I’ve seen the other Totem do way cooler stuff!” '''The enrages Totem Salazzle, who then uses Leech Life on Greninja, taking health back and dealing super effective damage. Salandit then uses Toxic towards Greninja. This assault leaves Greninja exhausted.' ' Ryan: “Oops. Guess I walked into that one. Sorry Salazzle I didn't mean to make you angry. I just wanted to see other moves.” ' Ryan abruptly positions his hands and moves his fingers like he's playing a guitar. ' Ryan: “Yaah! What a time to revert to a nervous tick I haven't pulled in years!” ' He stops, returning Greninja to his Pokéball.' ' Ryan: “I guess it's my only option left. Quilladin, you're in!” Quilladin goes onto the battlefield without hesitation. Ryan: “Rollout!” Though the move wasn't very effective, the Quillium Z radiates with Z-Power. ' Ryan: “Heh, just what I was waiting for!” '''He posed, giving Quilladin the Z Power.' ' Ryan: “Let's go! EVERGREEN OVERDRIVE!” '''The attack takes down both Pokémon, much to Ryan's surprise.' ' '''Ryan: “Salazzle! Salandit!” '''He runs over and kneels down in front of them.' Ryan: “Sorry you two, didn't expect that much Z-Power.” Kiawe: Never heard that Z-Move before. Ryan: “I think it didn't exist until I made it up. I’m not sure. You two okay?”''' ' '''Totem Salazzle and Salandit nod. ' Ryan: “Whew. This Quillium Z can't seem to make up its mind when it comes to power.” Kiawe: Have you done the grass trial yet? Mallow is an expert in grass types and maybe able to help you with your Z Crystal mystery. Ryan: “No, but we’re heading there now! See ya guys. Nice moves Salazzle!” He runs by his friends, Quilladin following a few seconds later. ' '''Kiawe: You forgot your Z-Crystal! Ryan: “Toss it! That's what I wanted anyway!” '''Salazzle uses Flamethrower, from which emerges the Fireum Z. Ryan catches it and disappears.' ' '''Kiawe: What am interesting kid. '''Ryan uses Rotom-Dex’s map system,the gang find their way to the Lush Jungle.' ' '''Ryan: “Mallow!? I want to take your trial! And I also have a question!” Mallow: Hmm, who are you? Ryan: “Ryan McCrimmon!” '''He grins widely.' ' '''Mallow: How do you know who I am? Malcolm: Kiawe told us. Ryan: “And I want to get down to business!”' ' '''He grins wider.' Mallow: Business? Ryan: “Taking your trial!” Quilladin is a little weirded out by the over-enthusiasm. ' ' '''Malcolm: And to know about the special Z-Crystal Ryan has. Mallow: Special Z-Crystal? ' Ryan: “This Quillium Z seems to be fluctuating in terms of its power. And unlike other Crystals, it gets Z-Power from any moves I have Quilladin perform. I can show you if your trial allows for it. ' Mallow: That is interesting. So I hope you bring a lot to the table. Ryan: “If you're saying that how I think you're saying that, then prepare to get served! An interesting spectacle that is!” Mallow: Your trial will be to beat me in a three on three Pokemon battle, and only three Pokemon. ' Ryan: “And I'm gonna start tactical.”' ' '''The trainer pulls out a Pokéball.' Ryan: “Delphox let's do this I choose you!” Delphox pops out of the Pokéball in a fighting stance. ' '''Mallow: A Delphox. Interesting. Dhelmise, go! Ryan: “Whoa!” Rotom-Dex: “Dhelmise, the Grass and Ghost Sea Creeper Pokémon. The soul of seaweed adrift in the waves became reborn as this Pokémon. Its chain-like green seaweed can stretch outward for hundreds of yards. For some reason, it gets along well with Skrelp.” Ryan: “Well, at least I know that at least one of those is weak to Fire.” Mallow: Shadow Ball! '''Dhelmise hits Delphox with Shadow Ball causing a lot of damage. ' ' '''Ryan: “Of course, there's that too.” Mallow: If your not going to attack then Toxic' ' '''Dhelmise uses Toxic and hits Delphox, making Delphox poisoned. ' ' '''Ryan: “Hey! Hyper Ember!” '''Delphox uses the combination attack. Dhelmise’s Grass typing means it does a fair amount of damage. Delphox takes some poison damage. ' ' '''Mallow: Shadow Ball! Ryan: “dodge! Alright let's cut to the chase!” '''When Delphox pulls off the dodge, Ryan returns her to her Pokéball. Quilladin goes on the field.' ' '''Ryan: “Rollout!” '''As Quilladin pulls off the move, the Quillium Z collects Z Power.' ' '''Ryan: “EVERGREEN OVERDRIVE!” '''The attack sends Dhelmise to a point of struggle, but it eventually faints.' ' '''Mallow: Dhelmise! Ryan: “See, that's what I'm talking about. It basically one-shoted Dhelmise.” Malcolm: Seems to keep getting stronger. Mallow: Stronger? Ryan: “and at one point it chose to not one shot. Which is good but my point is that it seems to suffer Power fluctuations.” Mallow: Return Dhelmise. '''Mallow returns Dhelmise. ' ' '''Mallow: You are strong. So why come here again? ' Ryan: “The Grassium Z. The crystal I have now is, I believe, Quillium Z.” ' '''Mallow: The Quillium Z? Malcolm: It’s what Ryan is calling it. Ryan: “it's seemingly working exclusively with Quilladin, so I called it that. Mallow: I see. Here. ' ' '''Mallow hands Ryan the grassium Z. ' ' '''Mallow: So you came to me about this new Z-Crystal? What else do you know about it? ' '''Ryan: “Unlike the other Crystals, it doesn't seem to need specific moves. So far any move I’ve asked Quilladin to perform has given it Z Power.” Mallow: Interesting. I’m sorry, but I can’t help. I am completely clueless about it. Ryan: “That's alright Mallow. Thanks for the crystal.” ' '''The group walk off.' Ryan: “Hey Malcolm, have ever explained the reason why I started catching Pokémon in the first place?” Malcolm: No, don’t think you have. Ryan: “It's because I want to help any and all Pokémon to realize the power they've got inside. That is, I want to help them see their full potential. It's not just about their physical and attack strengths to me. It's about how Pokémon can be good friends to each other.”''' ' Malcolm: I see. That’s a good way of seeing things. Ryan: “Thanks. Thinking and talking about it, I might write a song about it sometime. Back to the Matter at hand, at least now we can actually determine if my other crystal really is Quillium Z.” ' Malcolm: Well we at least know it’s a new form of Z Crystal. '''Ryan gasps. ' '''Ryan: “Wait a minute!” '''He takes off and rummages through his backpack. After a moment, he pulls out a book.' ' '''Ryan: “This book is about the Alolan legends. You just reminded me of one!” '''He finds the right page and reads a part of the text.' Ryan: “‘Legend says the Island Guardians will one day face a power that will put the world at risk, and only one person can stand alongside them to defend the region’.” He pulls out his Quillium Z and holds it beside a drawing in the book. ' '''Ryan: “They're identical!” Malcolm: Hold up. Does that make you, like a chosen one?' ' Ryan: “Maybe. I don't know. So where do we go next?” '''He holds up the Z crystal to emphasize his point.' Malcolm: We have both the fire and grass z crystal. So water next? Ryan: “Already did that. That was when we visited Lana and the Wishiwashi.” Malcolm: Then we need to find the Island Kahuna for your grand trial. Ryan: “Already, huh? Awesome.”''' ' Malcolm: i can think of anything else to do if you have all the z crystals. ' ' Ryan: “Well, let's go! And for once, I'm ahead of you! I know where we're going! Konikoni City!” '''Ryan and Quilladin walk off. ' Malcolm: Wait you know where you are going?! Ryan: “Rotom helped us out! Come on!” They continue walking. The group arrived in Konikoni City without any hindrances. Ryan: “Yeah! Watch out Konikoni, here comes Ryan and company!”''' ' '''Quilladin cheers.' Malcolm: Aha.' ' Ryan: “Let's go!” Malcolm: You know where you are going?' ' Ryan: “Not this time..heh.”''' ' Malcolm: haha. Thought you might have done. Because I don’t. Ryan: “Crud. Now what?”' ' '''Ryan starts to wander. ' Ryan: “Oof!” He had just run into someone. ' '''Ryan: “Sorry!”' ' ???: Oh my. Are you okay? Ryan: “Yeah, fine.” ???: That’s good to hear. Ryan: “We’re looking for the Akala Island Kahuna. Know where we can find her?” Olivia: She’s right here. I’m Olivia ' ' Malcolm: Wow, seems we have luck. I’m Malcolm. Ryan: “I'm Ryan. I'm the one looking to challenge you.” Olivia: You wish to challenge me? Do you have all three z-crystals? '''Ryan shows them off.' ' '''Olivia: You have. Good. You have beaten all the trials on Akala Island. Ryan: “Sorry if I'm being rude, but can we get going already!?” '''Ryan was very excited to battle.' ' '''Malcolm: Ryan, you do know it’s evening right? Ryan: “I don't really care to be honest. I'm so close!” Olivia: Confident aren’t you. Ryan: “Very! But not in a bad way.”' ' Olivia: We will see. Go!' ' '''Olivia sends out her Probopass. Rotom-Dex immediately starts going haywire.' ' '''Ryan: “Rotom!”' ' Rotom-Dex (distorted voice): “Probopazzz, the Rock and Zzzzeel Type Compazzzzz Pokémon. Probopazzz radiate such a powerful magnetic field that nearby electrical appliancezzzz become unuzzzzzable.” '''With a *boop*, Rotom-Dex shuts off, falling to the ground.' ' '''Ryan: “No!” ' Ryan weighs his options. Then he looked at Olivia with a smirk, pulling out a Pokéball.' Ryan: “It may only be part Rock, but I know something Rock types are weak against!” '''He leans back on one leg like a baseball player.' ' '''Ryan: “Greninja, I choose you!” '''He throws the Pokéball and the aforementioned Pokémon pops out.' ' '''Ryan: “Greninja, Water Pledge!” Olivia: Dodge then Zap Cannon.' ' Ryan: “Crud!” '''Greninja gets blasted. Though the damage was critical, Greninja managed to hold out.' Ryan: “Run and use Lick attack!” Greninja starts running in Probopass’s direction. ' '''Olivia: Giga Impact! ' Ryan looks at his Z-Ring, which has the Quillium Z in it. His mind’s made up. The trainer thrusts the hand holding Greninja’s Pokéball forward.' ' Ryan: “Greninja return!” '''Greninja is sucked back into the Pokéball. Ryan and Quilladin turn in unison, looking each other in the eye. Ryan nods and Quilladin walks onto the ‘battlefield’. ' '''Ryan: “Pin Missile!” ' Though Probopass isn't affected by the attack very much, Z-Power collects in the Z-Ring, just as Ryan hoped it would.' ' Ryan: “Heh.” ' Olivia: Thunder Wave! Ryan: “EVERGREEN OVERDRIVE!” '''There's an explosion. When the resulting dust clears, everyone sees the two Pokémon are still standing. Ryan suddenly gasps, his thumb, index and middle fingers on his temple.' ' '''Ryan: “Pain….hurts….can't...concentrate….” '''He faints. When he wakes up, he's in the courtyard of the Pokémon School, Pokémon of all sorts around him.' Ryan: “Huh? How did I-?” He turns his upper body towards the school building at a sound behind him. He gasped as he sees it's been shrouded in darkness. Looking to the roof-. ' '''Ryan: “Tapu Koko!”' ' '''The other Tapu, along with Pokémon Ryan had never seen before, surround Tapu Koko.' ' '''Ryan: “Huh? Who are-?” '''Everything suddenly starts to fade.' Ryan: “What!? What's going on!? No! Don't go!” Ryan finds himself sitting bolt upright in a bed. Looking around, he groaned. ' '''Ryan: “If I had a dollar for every time I ended up in a Pokémon Center…” '''He realizes Olivia, Malcolm and everyone else were sitting in the room, all asleep. Ryan looks at his watch, stifling a scream with difficulty. Everyone else wakes up.' Malcolm: Ryan! Ryan: “We were asleep all morning!” The trainer bounds out of bed, grabbing his hat and glasses. ' '''Ryan: “I’ll explain myself later. Olivia and I still need to finish our battle!” Olivia: Not until we know what happened to you. Malcolm: I agree. I’ve never seen you black out before like that. Ryan: “You should've seen me and Ryan-Delphox’s early days. But okay. See, I got this pain, and when I woke up I was at the Pokémon School and surrounded by all kinds of Pokémon. But when I turned to the school, it was covered in darkness. Then I saw Tapu Koko and the other island guardians on the roof. Thing is, other Pokémon were there, but they didn't look native to Alola. And aside from knowing the Pokémon in Kalos and a tiny amount from Hoenn, I'm clueless as to who they are.” ' Olivia: Can you describe their appearance if you can remember? It may help us identify the Pokemon. Ryan: “There were a couple that stood out. I only saw their silhouettes, but one seemed gaseous, and one looked sort of cat-like.” ''' '''Malcolm: Gaseous? Olivia: No gaseous Pokemon pop to mind. Malcolm: And a cat like Pokemon? Could be a Skitty or a Purrloin. Or a Meowth for that matter. '''Ryan goes to his backpack and fishes out his book on Pokémon legends. He flips through it absentmindedly until-. ' '''Ryan: “No way! It's here! The cat Pokémon’s here!” '''He shows the other two a picture of a Pokémon that looks like a pink cat with an extra-long tail and big eyes.' ' '''Malcolm: That really isn’t a cat. Olivia: It’s the Kanto legendary, Mew.' ' Ryan: “Kanto? That's far. What would a Kanto Pokémon like Mew want to do with Alola? I guess we might find out.” Malcolm: I’ve heard it’s extremely rare to see Mew. Ryan: “Looks like we might be one of those lucky few someday.”' ' Olivia: Seems so. You rest up for now Ryan. '''Ryan lays in bed. A few seconds later he gasped, sitting bolt upright again' ' '''Ryan: “Malcolm! I just remembered where the other Pokémon I dreamt about is from! It's that Pokémon Lillie has! It's Nebby, I'm sure of it!” Malcolm: As Lillie has? You sure? Ryan: “Positive!” Malcolm: I wonder why you had a dream about both Mew and Nebby? Are they linked somehow? Ryan: “Well, while I can't be sure, the legends in the book suggest Mew’s a pretty powerful Pokémon.”' ' '''Ryan nods.' Ryan: “As soon as I'm finished here, we're going back to Melemele to solve this little mystery.” Malcolm: What about the Grand Trial with Olivia? Ryan: “Oh I don't mean the Pokémon Center, I mean Akala. I still want to battle Olivia.” Malcolm: So the plan is to battle Olivia then head to Melemele? Ryan shrugs. Ryan: “You know me. Never one to turn down a battle.” Malcolm: True. Let’s get a nice nights sleep first.' ' Ryan: “Night.” Malcolm: Night. Category:Alola Adventures Episodes